Noche de pasión
by Miroslava110
Summary: Lo que parecía que sería una noche tranquila y sin mucho que hacer se vuelve en algo totalmente candente para Eli y Nozomi. [AU] [Adult Life] [Futanari] [One-shot]


**Advertencia/Aclaraciones:** Este One-shot contiene **futanari** , así que le pueden dar a la flechita que está ubicada a la izquierda superior si no les gusta. Eli es mayor que Nozomi

* * *

Desde el lugar en que me encontraba podía observar perfectamente el cruce de Shibuya, el cruce peatonal más famoso y más transitado de Tokio y tal vez del mundo, era una vista tan calmada, disfrutaba aquel momento en que la música de mis auriculares estaba en perfecta armonía con lo que pasa a mi alrededor, fuera de la cafetería en la que me encontraba se podía observar a todas aquellas personas que se dirigían a sus casas después de una larga jornada de trabajo, todos caminaban con una singular calma, supongo que será debido a que mañana es día de descanso y podían ir a divertirse o relajarse sin ninguna preocupación. Seguía observando aquel panorama mientras esperaba pacientemente a mi novia mientras tomaba una taza de chocolate caliente.

Era muy raro que yo tuviera un día libre por mi trabajo, soy una de las mejores profesoras de ballet a nivel nacional, mi trabajo se volvía en muchas ocasiones demasiado demandante e incluso estresante, pero no me quejaba de lo que hacía, a mis 32 años llevo una vida de la cual estoy feliz y disfruto bastante junto a mi dulce novia, Nozomi, es 10 años más joven que yo y en el tiempo que hemos estado juntas en una relación se ha vuelto una persona no solo especial sino indispensable en mi vida, mi perfecta compañera de vida.

Seguía divagando en mi mente hasta que repentinamente escuche la voz de Nozomi.

— Elicchi, siento la demora, me había quedado en la biblioteca haciendo tarea y no me había dado cuenta de la hora hasta apenas —Escuché la voz agitada de mi novia a mi costado, al mismo tiempo que sentí que me robaba un beso rápido en los labios, con delicadeza la tome de la cintura e hice que el beso durara un poco más.

— No te preocupes Non-chan, por ti esperaría hasta el último momento de mi vida solo para poder tenerte conmigo —Sé que se escuchó tan cursi y romántico, pero así es como actuó cuando ella está a mi lado, es inevitable no ser así cuando estoy con la persona que más amo en este mundo.

— Ara, eso es muy lindo de tu parte, gracias Elicchi. Te amo —Dijo estas palabras al mismo tiempo que me daba repetidos besos por mis mejillas.

— Igual te amo Nozomi —

Al terminar nuestras muestras de amor nos dimos cuenta que llamamos mucho la atención de las personas de la cafetería. Ambas nos sonrojamos levemente y compartimos una sonrisa traviesa, no le dimos mucha importancia así que pague el chocolate caliente y salimos tomadas de las manos rumbo a la estación de metro.

En el trayecto a nuestro departamento me platicaba como le había ido en la Universidad, ella está cursando su último año en la carrera, era una persona con una notoria inteligencia y destacaba demasiado por sus buenas calificaciones así que pocas veces se le veía estresada o preocupada por sus estudios, aunque últimamente pasa un poco más de tiempo en la universidad, pero no importa que tan cansada llegue a estar siempre me dedica una hermosa sonrisa al verme. Igual por mi parte le platiqué lo poco que hice hoy, fue un viernes libre para mi así que no hice gran cosa además de terminar algunas coreografías pendientes y disfrutar un poco de estar de vaga por hoy.

Llegamos a nuestra estación, caminamos algunas cuadras y llegamos al fin al departamento, era un departamento bastante grande y lujoso, gracias a mi trabajo tan bien remunerado yo llevaba viviendo ahí unos 6 años y al año de relación con Nozomi le pedí que viviera conmigo, al principio no quería, decía que no quería ser una molestia o una carga para mí, pero después de algunas semanas de rogarle y además de convencer a sus padres, accedió. Ahora llevamos 3 años viviendo juntas y puedo decir con total seguridad que estos han sido los mejores años de mi vida.

— Si no te molesta tomare un baño primero —Escuche que desde el cuarto ella me hablo.

— Claro, yo preparare la cena, está bien. —dije con tranquilidad— Además, hoy tengo pensado una noche de películas.

— Me parece perfecto Elicchi —

Mientras ella se relajaba con un buen baño me dedique a preparas una cena ligera, tan solo un par de sándwiches y un poco de malteada, igual busque lo necesario para la noche de películas como palomitas, algunos snacks y chocolate en barra, nunca podía faltar eso en una noche de películas, o al menos eso es lo que yo pienso. Rápidamente fui al armario para ponerme ropa para estar en casa, lo que consistía en un short que me llegaba hasta las rodillas el cual usualmente uso para dormir y una playera celeste al menos 2 tallas más grandes de la que soy, pero es tan cómoda que me era imposible no usarla.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Nozomi saliera del baño totalmente relajada y con su pijama favorita, la cual consistía en un endemoniadamente sexy short morado que tan solo le llegaba a mitad del muslo y un top blanco, ante aquella vista no pude evitar soltar un poco de saliva y causar la risa de Nozomi.

—Cariño, tienes un poco de boca en la saliva —me dijo esto en un tono juguetón y se sentó en la pequeña mesa de la sala y comenzó literalmente a devorar su cena.

— Hey, tranquila, no me digas que no habías comido antes —se lo dije a la par que me reía por el repentino apetito de mi novia

— Mou, estuve tan ocupada estudiando para los próximos exámenes que no me había dado cuenta que me había pasado la hora de comer —lo dijo con un puchero tan lindo.

— Esta bien, come, pero más despacio, está bien —conteste mientras le daba un beso en la frente— además no te preocupes te conozco lo suficiente para saber que saldrás con un excelente resultado en los siguientes exámenes, no te presiones tanto mi amor —trate de tranquilizarla al mismo tiempo que guiñe en su dirección, ella me respondió con un hermoso sonrojo y se limitó a asentir. Me dedique el resto del tiempo a cenar junta a ella mientras compartíamos miradas amorosas y juntábamos nuestras manos sobre la mesa, creo que moriré de diabetes por tanta miel que derramábamos ambas, pero no me quejo, me encanta estar con ella de esta manera.

Después de terminar de cenar nos dirigimos al enorme sofá en forma de L que estaba en la sala y justo al frente del sofá hay una enorme pantalla plasma, este era nuestro pequeño nidito de amor en días libres, podíamos pasar horas enteras observando películas o solo compartiendo caricias y besos, muy dignos de nuestra melosidad.

—Ahora Nontan, tú tienes el sagrado honor de escoger lo que veremos en esta noche de películas —acompañe estas palabras con unos movimientos de manos algo exagerado.

—Estás segura Eli, la última vez que yo escogí no dejabas de gritar cada 5 minutos —dijo esto mientras se comenzó a reír al recordar lo sucedido aquella vez

—En mi defensa puedo decir que las películas de terror no son de mi especial agrado y fue muy cruel de tu parte hacerme ver una película así, espero que te quede claro que si lo hice fue para que no te asustarás al verla sola —trate de mantener mi orgullo ante todo

—Si claro, miedosa, es decir tan solo era una monja que se veía con muy malos efectos especiales —siguió riéndose aún más fuerte, la vi tomar el control de la pantalla y empezar a ver las novedades de aquel extenso catálogo online de las películas disponible. Siguió así al menos 5 minutos que para mí fueron eternos— me rindo, no hay nada que no hayamos visto antes o repetido —me comencé a reír al ver la irritada al ver nada de interés, y algo muy dentro de mí lo agradeció, al menos sabía que podría dormir tranquilamente este día.

—Está bien, yo buscaré algo —y así es comenzó mi aventura de no sé cuánto tiempo para buscar algo interesante— que te parece la película de Wall-e —dije entusiasmada.

—Sé que es tu favorita amor, pero la vimos ayer —tenía razón, así que seguí buscando por otro largo tiempo.

—Bueno, y qué tal, Lilo y Stitch, sé que es tu favorita amor —

—Me parece excelente idea, y me conoces bastante bien de hecho —me contestó con una notable emoción, sabía que Stitch era su personaje favorito desde hace años y a mí me gustaba consentir a mi novia, le puse play y comenzamos así la película.

Sé que puede parecer tonto que dos personas mayores vean películas para niños, pero creo que la simpleza y los lindos mensajes que dejan son ese algo que nos hace a Nozomi y a mi ver esto. Además de que solíamos reírnos demasiado con las situaciones tan graciosas de cada personaje.

Durante la película reíamos y tratábamos de imitar la voz de Stitch, era muy lindo hacer esto con ella, logrando así que ambas nos relajemos y disfrutáramos de la película.

Sin darnos cuenta termino la película y con ella comenzaron los créditos, Nozomi en alguno momento de la película al parecer se quedó dormida con la cabeza apoyada en mi regazo. Se veía tan tranquila y tierna, sin darme cuenta comencé a acariciar su cabeza, ella se movió un poco, tal vez por mi toque repentino, pero se volvió a acomodar.

No pasó mucho tiempo y ella abrió sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, al mismo tiempo que con su abrazo acercó mis labios a los suyos, comenzando así una lucha entre ambas de ver quién tenía el control en aquel beso tan apasionado. En un movimiento repentino sentí la mano de mi amada sobre la casa de campaña en mi entrepierna. Se alejó de mis labios e hizo que me recargara mejor en el respaldo del sofá mientras ella se arrodilló entre mis piernas.

—Alguien está muy entusiasta aquí abajo Elicchi —escuche esto de una manera tan excitante así que solo pude dirigir de nuevo su mano a mi miembro para que le diera la atención que solicitaba— _Hai_ , _hai_ , no comas ansias Elicchi —un segundo después de decir esto metió su mano entre la abertura de mi short sacando así mi erecto miembro.

Comenzó con un ritmo tranquilo a subir y bajar su mano sobre toda la extensión de mí, mientras el tiempo pasaba ella subía el ritmo, se sentía tan excitante. No era por ser parlanchina o subirme la autoestima yo misma, pero era bastante grande al promedio estándar; 22 cm de largo y 5 cm de ancho exactamente, yo no fui la que lo midió si no que Nozomi tenía repentinos momentos de curiosidad y no se rendía hasta encontrar la respuesta.

El placer que sentía por tener a Nozomi masturbándome se triplicó al sentir su boca sobre mi miembro, igualmente comenzó con un ritmo lento subiendo poco a poco este. En un movimiento involuntario puse ambas manos sobre su cabeza marcando un ritmo, a ella no pareció molestarle así que seguimos así por un largo tiempo, cada vez era más mi sensación de que acabaría, pero no aún, repentinamente pare el ritmo y jale con cuidado a Nozomi hacia mí, la abrace por la cintura y la sesión de besos inicio de nuevo, ambas de nuevo luchábamos por llevar el control, a la par que quitábamos las prendas que nos estorbaban a ambas, con un pequeño gesto le pide que subiera un poco su cadera para poder quitar su short, tapándome con la vista de una erótica y muy candente tanga.

—Se ve perfecta en ti Nontan, pero lástima que me estorba para lo que tengo pensado hacer contigo —y con un poco de fuerza rompí aquella prenda.

—Eli, a este paso de nuevo tendrás que comprarme ropa interior amor —me dijo esto con un tono seductor que me hacía sentir que me derretiría.

—Sabes que yo te compro lo que tú quieras mi amor y más si se trata de tu sensual ropa interior —conteste con el mismo tono y ahora me enfoqué en quitar aquel top que no me dejaba observar aquel par de pechos tan grandes, firmes y preciosos de mi querida musa. Al quitarlo inmediatamente comencé a succionar su pezón izquierdo y con mi mano derecho apretaba el otro, la escuchaba tratando de no gemir muy alto y sabía que lo estaba disfrutando bastante, una de sus zonas más sensibles son sus pechos, su cuello y le encanta que le acaricie la espalda mientras la hago mía.

Ella al ver que yo seguía con mi ropa me pidió pararme, logrando así que me quitara por completo el short y la camisa, ella sabía que no me gusta usar sostén al dormir así que igual comenzó a lamer mis pechos mientras su mano atendía de nuevo mi miembro.

No lo soporte más y busque entre los colchones del sofá un condón, no era la primera vez que lo hacíamos aquí, así que para no desperdiciar tiempo solía dejar algunos condones en lugares estratégicos, siempre vale ser precavida y en momentos como este agradecía que fuera así.

Ella me arrebató el condón y con cuidado lo abrió el envoltorio de aluminio, lo que vino a continuación no me lo esperaba, se colocó el condón sobre los labios y se volvió a arrodillar mientras colocaba sus manos en mis caderas, y de una forma tan sensual colocó el condón tan solo con su boca.

—Eso fue muy erótico amor, dime de donde aprendiste eso —no estaba enojada ni nada, pero Nozomi rara vez experimentaba algo nuevo.

—No te asustes Elicchi, es solo que escuche en algún momento a algunas compañeras hablar de esto, y pensé que podría aprovechar lo que escuche para hacer algo nuevo —

—Mujer, me vas a matar con tanta sensualidad, me encanto —la tome de la cintura de nuevo y nos tomamos un tiempo para besarnos con más calma y tratando de trasmitir nuestro amor lo mejor posible.

Me volví a sentar en el sillón y le pedí que se sentara sobre mí, con cuidado y mientras nos besamos me iba introduciendo en ella, me volvía loca, era tan estrecha y tan caliente, me comprimía de una forma tan tortuosa, pero al mismo tiempo eso me excitaba de sobre manera. La volví a tomar por la cintura y ella comenzó con un ritmo algo rápido, me encantaba la estamina de Nozomi, tenía ese algo que la volvía irresistible a mis ojos y que me volvía loca por poseerla.

Seguimos así por un tiempo hasta que mi necesidad de aumentar el ritmo gano y la pegue a mi pecho, con rápidos y certeros movimientos de mi cadera logre hacer que mi pene topará con la entrada de su útero, esto se sentía tan genial y Nozomi se veía tan sensual con el sudor a flor de piel y rogándome que siguiera. Me sentía cerca de terminar, pero aún no quería que esto terminara, así que repentinamente me paré, yo estando dentro de ella y la cargue sin mucho esfuerzo hasta la habitación, me senté al borde de la cama y le pedí que se parara, le di la vuelta y la volví a sentar sobre mí, adentrándome en ella de nuevo, la habitación contaba con un espejo de cuerpo completo que me daba la erótica imagen de Nozomi siendo penetrada por mí, de nuevo comenzó un ritmo acelerado y la excitación para mí fue mucho mayor al ver a través de espejo como Nozomi gemía y cerraba fuertemente los ojos disfrutando de nuestra unión, ella dirigió mis manos hacia sus pecho, pedía atención y yo ni lenta ni perezosa comencé a masajear aquel par tan hermosos, pellizcando con cuidado sus pezones, mi boca mientras tanto se dedicó a lamer y succionar su cuello, ella se retorcía entre mis brazos y cada vez demandaba aumentar el ritmo.

—Elicchi, po-p-por favor, más rápidooo—me encanta tenerla así, rogando y pidiendo que la haga mía y le dé más, así que cumplí con lo que me pedía y aumente aún más el ritmo.

Sentía cada vez que ella y yo estábamos llegando al final y seguí con el ritmo tan acelerado, pero aún quería hacer algo más con ella.

—Nozomi, ve hacia el espejo y no cierres los ojos —dije esto entre succionada y succionada que le daba por toda su cuello y parte de su espalda, ella al ver nuestro reflejo aumentó su excitación a tal punto que sus paredes me apretaron aún más si esto era posible.

—Elicchi, te amo, te amo —esto era tan sensual— me voy a correr Elicchi, hazlo conmigo.

Esto fue mi detonante para volver a cargarla y colocarla en cuatro sobre la cama, con su pecho pegado al colchón y su trasero alzado, dándome una espectacular imagen de su vagina.

—Eli, por favor, no me dejes así —esa suplica con aquel puchero tan sexy— Por favor Eli —

No lo dude ni un momento más así que la volví a tomarla por la cadera acercando así su hermoso trasero a mi miembro, al volver a penetrarla no nos tomó más de un minuto volver a retomar el mismo ritmo, se escuchaba el choque frenético entre nuestras pieles.

—Te amo Elicchi/Nozomi —gritamos ambas mientras llegamos al clímax y nuestras manos se entrelazaban.

Me recargué sobre ella mientras normalizábamos nuestra respiración y el ritmo de nuestros corazones, al estar más tranquila salí de su interior, me retiré el condón y me acosté a su lado, Nozomi me dedico una sonrisa tan hermosos y me besó, un beso tranquilo y que me hacía entender que ella era mía, le respondí con la misma devoción que ella, explicando sin palabras y tan solo con un beso que innegablemente yo era suya.

La volví a abrazar fuertemente y le di un último beso mientras ambas nos acomodamos para dormir, sin importarnos el dormir desnudas, mientras estemos juntas, nada nos importa más que la otra.

* * *

 _¡Hey qué onda! Sé que algunos piensas quien es esta y pues bueno, soy nueva en esta onda de escribir y publicar en fanfic, de verdad espero comprensión y perdón por mis errores y horrores ortográficos o gramaticales, como digo soy nueva en estoy y pues a decir verdad este One-shot salió de repente._

 _Espero que les haya gustado o al menos entretenido, si pueden dejar un review me sería algo de gran ánimo y apoyo, aceptó de todo, críticas, sugerencias, cachetadas, tomatazos, etc. Jajaja, pues sin más que decir espero volver con algo nuevo pronto…_

 _14/06/17_


End file.
